With All These Feelings
by AvissAbyss
Summary: I'm doing the 100 Themes Challenge, the Emotions list, and Evangelion is very emotional with a bunch of dynamic characters, and they owned my soul before Hussie did, so they won. A lot of these won't be very long, and I don't know when I'll get motivated to write more of it, but here it is, out in the open, waiting to be read and accepted with open arms. Thank you for reading.


**AN: Hello! I've been wanting to do the 100 Themes Challenge for a while now, so I've taken it upon myself to do them! The list I'm using is the one for emotions. I don't know how long this will take, but . . . It's happening. One way or another. /determined fierceness**

* * *

**Birth**

The pain was worth it just to see his beautiful face. The product of all of her hard work made her eyes burn with hot tears of pride and joy and all the love a mother could have for her little one. Her teacher had been surprised when she'd told him she was pregnant, had been less than understanding of why she would ever want to have children with that man, but he'd been kind to her and respected her wishes and thanked her for telling him when it was surely none of his business. They had a connection not unlike a father and a daughter, though sometimes, on a bad night, he would think of her a bit differently, but his thoughts never got very far and she didn't try to extract any unfriendly or too friendly confessions from him. She'd thought of her teacher a few times while in labor, attempting to imagine his face when he saw her perfect baby, trying to distract herself from the unpleasant miracle of life. Her husband had told her it would be okay if she got the epidural, but she replied that it was unnecessary as women had been producing children for years with no assistance. She wanted to smack him in the face when he said that a lot of the mothers had died back then and lacked the proper care that they know of now, but instead squeezed his hand tight enough for him to make a choked yelp and cease talking.

Now that all of that was over, the nurses not staring at her so intensely, the doctor not telling her to keep calm and push, push, push, she felt less like a science experiment and more like herself. Her husband had cut the umbilical cord with tears in his eyes at the sight of his new, wonderful son, and she couldn't help but sob a little herself at the pure elation she felt in that moment. He wasn't one for showing emotion, and he'd only let _her_ see a side of him that even felt emotions, putting on a mask of apathy for everyone else, and she couldn't describe how amazing everything was in her life right now.

A nurse brought her son to her and she held him gently, close to her breast, and cooed words of admiration and affection to his mostly unaware ears. He hadn't cried much, to which had terrified her when the nurses started rushing to see if he was dead or not, but he was fine. Everything had been fine. She wiggled a finger slowly in front of his nose and he grabbed it and held on tightly, as if his life depended on it, while his father sniffed and wiped his eyes in attempts to control himself, to keep up his role as a man who felt nothing. She didn't take that to heart, but once used to think of it and feel sad. He'd always been caring and considerate with her, but she felt sad that he didn't think anyone else as worthy of his true self. She'd begun to wonder if he would be the same with their child, but the two fat streams of tears that rolled down his cheeks calmed her down and assured her that he'd be an excellent father.

Both of them were fairly used to giving life to things and studying all there was to know about biology and its inner-workings, but this was so different. To create something of themselves was . . . Something much better than working with these other strange lifeforms. She felt a tiny stab of guilt when she wished that she didn't have to go to work so soon, but decided she would simply take her baby with her. Her husband was in charge of the place anyway, so it wasn't as if anyone could tell her otherwise. The perks of being married to the boss. Her teacher had been working there recently, too, and she was thrilled for him to see what she had create within her. This life, this love. She began crying again thinking about the natural miracle she'd just undergone, and her husband wrapped his arm around her warmly and adoringly, whispering kind words of pride and jubilation. They cried and kissed and calmed down, watching their baby look at the blurry world around him with narrowed, almost crossed eyes.

She laughed and kissed his hand that was still wrapped so tightly around hers, making sure to tell him how cute and precious he was. The boy's father, surprisingly, did the same, allowing his son to wrap his free hand around his own long, thick finger. They laughed together and talked about their plans for the future and how she was so thankful that her life had turned out this way. She loved her job, she loved her husband, and she loved her son. The moment didn't get any less bright when a nurse walked in and asked if they had a name picked out for their son yet.

"What do you think, Yui?" her husband asked, running his thumb softly on his baby's hand, his other hand rubbing her shoulder lightly, comfortingly.

The mother sighed contentedly and smiled at the new father before turning to the nurse and saying, "We've decided to name him Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"That's beautiful," the nurse said, smiling brightly and taking note of the name. "It makes me so happy to see a couple so in love have a healthy baby. You're going to make great parents."

The nurse skipped out of the room to work on gathering her papers and doing the usual copying and sending, and Yui kissed her beloved softly and whispered, "I love you, Gendo. Thank you for being here. We'll make the world better for our Shinji, and he'll get to know just how wonderful the world is with parents that love and care about him."

Perhaps if she had known what was to happen in the future, she wouldn't have been so happy. She may have never even had Shinji if she knew what kind of man her husband really was, or what would happen to her son when she'd died. But no one can predict the future, and she was unaware of the pain her baby would be in in such a short time.

Birth was a wonderful and terrifying thing, but it was even more so in the wrong hands. The birth of the Evangelion units would be both a blessing and a curse, and Shinji would have to experience that personally.


End file.
